


Scenes At A Restaurant

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Category: Another World (TV)
Genre: Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: This fanfic, which I wrote back in 2005, has no particular plot.  It is a set of vignettes with an inside joke.





	Scenes At A Restaurant

Carl and Rachel were at their favorite table at CARLINO'S. A classical radio station played in the background. Joe walked over.

"Guess what?" Joe said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I can finally afford that state-of-the-art dishwasher I've had my eye on."

"That's splendid," said Carl.

"Well," Joe said, "the manufacturer guarantees that people will be able to see their reflections in the dishes."

At another table, Cass and Lila were finishing their minestrone and discussing a purchase Lila had tried to make over the phone.

"And you know," Lila said, "how much I hate being put on hold."

"I know," Cass said.

"And to make things worse, I got cut off."

"Now that's really annoying," Cass said. "So what did you do?"

"I called them right back and complained. And then I said, "My time is just as important as yours, and I can't spend all day trying to make a purchase. So don't put me on hold again. Don't you keep me hanging on any more." "

Back at Carl and Rachel's table, Joe said, "I hear you went antique shopping in Chicago yesterday. So how'd you make out?"

"We found the most beautiful mahogany desk," Rachel said.

"It's being delivered tomorrow," added Carl.

The announcer on the radio said, "And now, Mozart's Jupiter Symphony."

"That's right up your alley," Joe remarked.

"Yes," Rachel said, "I get goosebumps whenever I hear a symphony by Mozart."

Later that day, Toni and Josie came in at the end of their shift. The radio had been switched to a sixties rock station.

"And now," said the DJ, "a double play by Diana Ross and the Supremes."

"You know," Toni said, "I've always loved Diana Ross."


End file.
